


Awkward Sex

by Br3ath31nn0ut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br3ath31nn0ut/pseuds/Br3ath31nn0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel try something more than a handjob and it ends bad. Awkward bad. Dialogue only kind of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Sex

"Dean Dean, not there. No. More lube. Dean, I appear to have gone flaccid. This didn't happen in the porno."

"This is what we get for following the rules of a porno."

"Dean it won't harden. I think you broke it."

"I didn't break it. You just went soft because of the pain you felt when I try to fuck you."

"Just sodomize me Dean. You can be satisfied tonight."

"You stupid idiot. I want you satisfied too. Is this angle okay?"

"It feels uncomfortable. Dean, I don't like this."

"Well I am sure as hell not going to take it up the ass. I still have some of my manhood left."

"Your manhood would not disappear if you let me try to sodomize you."

"No, not going to happen. Let's try something else. First I got to get you up."

"Oh, Dean. Ugh. I like this much better. I think I am going to ejaculate Dean."

"Yeah you do that. Do you think you could try giving me a blowjob?"

"I can try."

"No don't bite! What kind of porno did you watch?!"


End file.
